


Falling

by booklion037



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, but also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklion037/pseuds/booklion037
Summary: Lucas is loud, popular, and one of the star players on NCT High's basketball team.  While he receives attention and confessions from lots of girls on a regular basis, he never accepts them. Ten, deciding to play a prank on his friend, steals Jungwoo's phone from which he texts Lucas to ask him on a date. The thing is, Lucas accepts.





	1. One

Jungwoo collapsed against the wall of the dance studio, sweat-slicked bangs sticking to his face. His best friend Doyoung slumped to the floor beside him, grabbing his water bottle from the floor and taking three long gulps. 

"That was one intense practice." Doyoung sighed, "I just wish I didn't have to go home and worry about that Econ paper."

"Ew!" Ten grimaced as he walked towards the both of them with Sicheng at his side. "Don't remind me, I haven't even started it yet."

Sicheng rolled his eyes and muttered, "well maybe if you weren't so preoccupied with sucking Johnny's face when you could be doing homework."

"Gross!" Doyoung exclaimed. "I did not need that image in my head."

Ten just crossed his arms and stuck out a hip. "Well at least I have a boyfriend, unlike you three. Also, I happen to very much enjoy sucking Johnny's face. He's very sweet."

As the three bickered, Jungwoo's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check the screen. It was a text from his dance instructor Kai, reminding him that they had changed the time of his private lesson tomorrow. Because the quartet was performing at a basketball game the next day, he had to alter the time he normally practiced with Kai. 

Being a part of the dance team at NCT High meant occasionally performing at sport events and pep rallies for the student body. Tomorrow was going to be a special showcase because as the most advanced dancers on the team, Jungwoo, Ten, Doyoung, and Sicheng were going to perform a self-choreographed piece they had been working on together for the past month.

"Hey guys, I have to leave," Doyoung said. "My brother just texted me, and he's finished with drama club." Still talking amongst themselves, the four headed outside to leave

"Bye hoes!" Ten exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Only one of us here is a hoe!" Sicheng yelled back.

Ten gave a heartfelt gasp. "I never knew you thought that way about yourself. Do we need to hold an intervention?" 

Jungwoo cracked a small smile. As crazy as his friends were, he loved them with all his heart.

 

Actually . . .

 

Scratch that. Jungwoo hated his stupid friends and their stupid idiot faces. If he had to see them ever again he'd scream, which was saying a lot considering how hesitant he normally was to raise his voice.

"What do you mean you thought he would say no?" Jungwoo interrogated Ten.

"I swear I thought he would!" Ten insisted, waving his hands in defense. "He never says yes to anyone who asks him out. I just thought it would be funny!"

Jungwoo ran his fingers through his hair, incredibly stressed about the entire situation.

Just one hour ago the four dancers had been waiting at the side of the court to perform their routine at half-time. 

NCT High was losing by only a few points to JYP Academy, and the gym was packed with cheering students from both schools. Jungwoo's stomach was twisting itself in knots, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Jungwoo's eyes searched the bleachers until they found the other pair he was looking for. A pretty girl with dark hair in the third row, who gave him a reassuring smile. Jungwoo began to feel his nervousness subside. 

This was the first time in several months that his older sister was able to take time off work to come see him perform. It meant the world to him that she would finally see the piece they had been working on for the past month.

Jungwoo's train of thought was broken as one of the referees blew a whistle, signaling the end of second quarter. As the players began to head for the locker rooms, Woojin, one of Jungwoo's oldest friends who played basketball for JYP Academy, passed by him.

"Good luck Jungwoo. Fighting!" Woojin whispered as he passed by. Jungwoo gave him a smile in return, before turning to his fellow dancers and best friends.

"Alright, guys." Doyoung began, "Are you ready wow this culture-less mass of hormonal teenagers with the best dance performance they've ever seen?"

"As always!" Ten chirped, with a cheeky smile. 

Just like that, the band finished playing the fight song, and it was their turn to own the floor. The group of four positioned themselves on the ground at the center of the court, and Jungwoo gave the thumbs up for the sound tech to play their song.

As the first chord of the song rang through the air, Jungwoo felt his body come to life. The feeling of dancing, of performing, was the greatest sensation he had ever had in his life. The feeling of letting go, and allowing the music to take control of his mind and body was freeing. It didn't matter what happened in the previous moment or the next. He was completely focused on the present.

Lifting his arm gracefully into the air, feeling his feet move the earth beneath him. The burn in his muscles that made him feel so alive. 

Jungwoo's feature part was approaching, and as he prepared to leap, he felt his weight center near his navel. He took a deep breath, in time with the music and jumped. He performed a series of acrobatic and aerial moves that had people in the crowd cheering. His final flip landed on the very last beat of the song. As the final note resonated through the gym, Jungwoo returned to reality.

He saw his sister standing in the bleachers, smiling proudly at him, and Jungwoo felt his chest expand with warmth. Dancing was not an inexpensive hobby, and Jungha had been the one supporting him for the last nine years so he could achieve his dream.

Jungwoo turned to his friends, and they smiled at each other as they made their way back to the side of the court.

"That was awesome!" Ten exclaimed. "That was the best we've performed that all - " He cut off as he spotted his boyfriend waiting for him at the bottom of the bleachers. He immediately ran off to greet him, bouncing with excitement.

Sicheng just rolled his eyes as the tiny dancer launched himself at the six foot man. "Wow, I can really feel the love. that's like the millionth time he's ditched us after a performance for his boyfriend. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

Doyoung gave a well meant laugh. "Come on, you know how much he adores Johnny."

"I know," Sicheng sighs, "and that's why I can never hold it against him."

The group headed back to the bleachers to finish watching the rest of the game, which was becoming incredibly close. One of the players, Mark Lee threw a two-pointer that tied them with JYP's team. There were only forty-five seconds left on the clock. Somehow in he span of a few seconds, another player, Jaehyun snatched the ball from the other team. He tossed it across the court to where the team captain Taeyong was waiting. He scored with a layup, and suddenly NCT was back in the lead.

Everyone was cheering, as there were only twenty seconds left on the clock. NCT's defense was tight, and none of the JYP players could get close enough to score a proper basket. Woojin had the ball, and seemed to make a decision as he threw it over everyone's heads, and into the basket.

"Three points to JYP Academy." The announcer's voice boomed through the speakers. "Time out for NCT High."

The previously cheering crowd was now booing the opposing team. There were only ten seconds left on the clock, and JYP was now leading by one point.

"I can't remember the last time we had a game this close." Doyoung said from beside Jungwoo.

"I know right?" Ten said in a disbelieving tone. "I could care less about sports, and even I feel kind of invested in this.

As the last seconds of the game resumed, the gym filled with clamorous noise, and almost everyone was screaming. Mark had the ball, and was making his way towards the their side of the court, when suddenly another player, a tall blond, took off running towards the basket.

He was a similar size to Johnny, and his long legs had him meters ahead of the other team's defense as Mark threw the ball to him. He caught it easily with his giant hands in a perfectly coordinated movement, before jumping to dunk the ball in the net.

The buzzer sounded.

Suddenly everyone was on their feet cheering. They had won by one point.

As the crowd began to thin, Jungwoo walked off to talk to his sister, leaving his possessions in his friends' care. 

Of course, Ten would never miss the golden opportunity to mess with one of his friends. 

The player who had shot the winning basket - Lucas, was famous for being one of the most popular heartthrobs at the school. He was even more famous for always rejecting anyone who confessed to him. Even when Joy, captain of the cheer squad had asked him out last year, he hadn't hesitated in turning her down.

It wasn't like he did it because he didn't like girls either. Lucas was proudly, and openly bisexual. Yet no boy or girl had managed to successfully date him.

Ten had his number because he was friends with Taeyong, and thus sometimes hung out with him and his friends: Mark, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Lucas. 

Ten reached into Jungwoo's bag and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it easily with the pass code, because Jungwoo was just too trusting of his friends. He typed Lucas's number into the texting app, and began to write a message:

Jungwoo: hey, is this lucas?

Lucas: uh yeah ... who are you

Jungwoo: my name is kim jungwoo. idk if you know who I am or not though...

Lucas: kim jungwoo, like the one who dances, kim jungwoo?

Jungwoo: yeah! i just wanted to say you looked so cool when you scored the winning goal tonight!

Lucas: really? thanks! but how did you get my number?

Jungwoo: ten gave it to me. you know, one of my friends who knows taeyong

Lucas: oh! that makes sense

Jungwoo: actually, i was so impressed with your win tonight that i kind of wanted to ask you on a date

Lucas: a date? with me? really?

Jungwoo: of course! would you, lucas, like to go out with me, kim jungwoo

Lucas: Yes!


	2. Two

Lucas was in the locker room changing after the basketball game. Their win against JYP was still fresh in his mind, and he was feeling high off of all the excitement. Everyone had been non-stop congratulating him and Mark for their final shot that had won the game.

Currently Mark was having a conversation with Jaehyun, one of the seniors on the team, and Lucas was losing his patience. He leaned over towards his best friend. "Hey, Mark."

Mark turned away from Jaehyun, giving Lucas a pointed look, as he already knew what his friend was about to ask. "Yes, Hyuck has it, and yes I will make sure he sends it to you."

"Can you like text him now, though? I mean, halftime was over an hour ago, and he still hasn't sent it to me."

Mark look exasperated, but nevertheless pulled out his phone to text Donghyuck.

"Thanks man. you're the best" Lucas said.

"I know, I know," Mark replied. "What would you do without me?"

Since the basketball team had to go to the locker games for a mid-game pep talk during halftime, Lucas had asked Mark's friend, Donghyuck to film the dance performance. Mark insisted that Lucas was whipped, and well, he couldn't really argue.

Lucas felt his phone buzz, and pulled it out, expecting to see a text from Donghyuck, but instead he saw a message from an unknown number: "hey, is this Lucas?" It wasn't uncommon for Lucas to get texts like this sometimes. He knew a lot of people were interested in him, and he received confessions from people all the time.

Without much thought, he typed a response back: "uh yeah ... who are you?"

Only seconds later he got a response back from the unknown person, that had him gripping Mark's arm: "my name is kim jungwoo. idk if you know who I am or not though..."

"Dude, what's gotten into you? Was his performance that good?" Mark looked at Lucas questioningly as the boy just stared at his phone, open mouthed.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't him at all. Was there another Kim Jungwoo at NCT High? Lucas responded: "kim jungwoo, like the one who dances, kim jungwoo?"

Another few seconds, and he got a response: " yeah! i just wanted to say you looked so cool when you scored the winning goal tonight!" 

"Oh my god, Mark!" The slightly younger boy seemed startled by his outburst, and suddenly focused his attention on Lucas.

"What? What happened?" Mark asked his overly excited friend.

"You will never believe who just texted me. Oh my god! What do I do? What am I supposed to say?" Lucas sat down on one of the benches in the locker room, and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Who is it?" Mark was now fully intrigued. He leaned over Lucas's shoulder to try and glance at his phone screen.

" It's Jungwoo! Oh my god, what do I say, what do I do?" 

Mark finished reading the previous texts between the two. "Well you can't just leave him on read."

Lucas's voice was nervous "You're right, but what do I say? Hi my name's Lucas, and I've had a crush on you since the seventh grade. You're the reason I had my bisexual awakening, and I've been madly in love with you for the past five years."

"Dude, play it cool." Mark tried to calm his friend down. "Wait, how did he even get your number anyway?"

"I guess I'll ask. That's what a normal person would do, right?" Lucas's hands were shaking slightly as he typed the following message: " really? thanks! but how did you get my number?"

Lucas and Mark were both staring at the screen when Jungwoo replied: " ten gave it to me. you know, one of my friends who knows taeyong." 

"Oh my god!" Now Mark, was just as excited as Lucas was, on behalf of his best friend. "That's so sweet! He was so impressed by your winning shot, that he asked Ten for your number, probably because he knows he hangs out with us sometimes."

Lucas couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he continued to text Jungwoo: "oh! that makes sense."

Nothing could have prepared the two boys for what happened next. Jungwoo texted back: "actually, i was so impressed with your win tonight that i kind of wanted to ask you on a date."

Lucas stared blankly at the screen. "Did that just happen? Am I reading this right?"

"Yes!" Mark replied enthusiastically. "Lucas, can you believe it? You finally have a chance with the love of your life!"

"Wait, maybe it was a mistake, maybe he didn't mean it." Lucas was so overwhelmed. How could all his wildest dreams be coming true so suddenly? Just to be safe, he texted back: "a date? with me? really?" 

Lucas's hands where clenched around his phone as he waited for a response. He was trying not to get his hopes up too much, when - " of course! would you, lucas, like to go out with me, kim jungwoo"

"It's official!" Mark pumped a fist in the air. "Kim Jungwoo just asked my best friend out on a date!" 

Lucas was frozen, trying to process what had just happened. Was he dreaming? Was this even reality? "What do I do?"

"What, are you dense?" Mark teased. "Just say yes, you have to say yes."

So Lucas did: "Yes!"

 

Jungwoo had finished conversing with his sister, and was walking back towards his group of friends. He spotted Ten, who was holding his phone, with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Jungwoo just rolled his eyes. Why did he ever trust his friends alone with his belongings?Jungwoo snatched his phone out of Ten's hands. "I swear if your busy filling up my storage with selfies of yourself again I'm going to -"

Jungwoo stopped mid sentence when he noticed that the camera app was not open on his phone, but that Ten appeared to be texting someone. "Who're you texting on my phone?"

Doyoung and Sicheng were now watching the pair, distracted from their conversation by Jungwoo's return.

"Look," Ten began, "I just thought it would be funny if I - "

"If you what?" Jungwoo interrupted.

Ten shied away, and started mumbling under his breath. "If I, you know, texted Lucas on your phone pretending to be you, and asked him on a date, or something."

Jungwoo's eyes widened, and his head snapped down towards the phone in his hand. He scanned his eyes over the screen, reading the conversation Ten had been having with Lucas.

Ten piped up again. "I thought he would say no, and it would be funny. I didn't think he'd agree to it . . ." 

"What do you mean you thought he would say no?" Jungwoo interrogated Ten.

"I swear I thought he would!" Ten insisted, waving his hands in defense. "He never says yes to anyone who asks him out. I just thought it would be funny!"

Jungwoo's patience was wearing thin, and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't even know him, Ten. I mean sure, I've seen him around, but I've only ever talked to him maybe three times in four years! Now he thinks we're going on a date?"

Ten just shuffled his feet, and stared down at the ground. For once in his life, he almost looked sheepish.

"You know I'm not interested in a relationship right now. I just got into Tisch, and I'm trying to focus on dancing right now. I don't have time to date someone. What am I supposed to do? Text him, hey, ignore that last text it was just my stupid friend, sorry to turn you down."

Doyoung, always the voice of reason, spoke up to calm Jungwoo. "Just go to a coffee shop or somewhere lowkey and explain what happened there. I'm sure he'll understand. Like Ten said, he never says yes to dates with anyone, so he probably won't care much anyway."

"Right," Sicheng jumped in. "He was probably just curious or something. I'm sure it will be no big deal. He'll probably forget about it in a week. You owe it to him to at least meet in person and explain what happened"

"Do you really think so?" Jungwoo asked.

"Of course," Sicheng said. "Come on, it can't be that bad.

"Alright." Jungwoo sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Jungwoo: are you free tomorrow afternoon?

Lucas: yeah, of course!

Jungwoo: there's a coffee shop two blocks north of the school, it's called the grind. do you know it?

Lucas: yeah! i sometimes go there before early practices.

Jungwoo: alright, cool. meet me there at 1pm tomorrow

Lucas: okay, can't wait!

 

"Heart emoji, or no heart emoji?" Lucas questioned Mark.

"Hey, you're lucky he noticed you and asked you out on a date at all. You don't want to scare him off before you even have a chance to go on a coffee date tomorrow." Mark cautioned

"You're right," Lucas sighed. "It's just that I've been waiting for this moment since I was twelve . . . oh no!"

"What?" Mark looked up, worried at the alarmed tone in his friend's voice.

"What am I supposed to wear tomorrow?" Mark just laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend, while Lucas continued to panic. "What if I embarrass myself, and he hates me? You have to come with me, Mark."

"What do you mean come with you?" Mark shook his head. "Normally people don't bring a plus one on dates."

Lucas glanced up in thought for a moment. "You can just sit in the corner or something, and read a newspaper. We can have earpieces and - "

"Dude." Mark deadpanned. "This isn't a chick flick. Just be yourself, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I really hope you're right about that."


	3. Three

Lucas stood nervously in front of the entrance of The Grind five minutes before he was supposed to meet Jungwoo. Originally he had arrived half an hour early, and had walked around the surrounding area to try and occupy his time and his mind.

Because it was Saturday, and the only plans Lucas had for the day were meeting Jungwoo for coffee, he had spent the entire morning being stressed about their date. What if he did something to embarrass himself, and Jungwoo never wanted to see him again? He couldn't imagine why someone like Jungwoo would ever want to ask him out.

It's not that Lucas thought low of himself, it’s just that most people who wanted to date him were attracted to his looks and popularity. Jungwoo didn't seem like the type of person to care about those kinds of things. So, what exactly had he seen in Lucas? Despite Mark's assurances, Lucas wasn't sure he could live up to whatever expectations Jungwoo had.

Lucas glanced at his phone to check the time. There were still two minutes until when Jungwoo was supposed to meet him. Lucas didn't understand why people described the feeling of nerves as if there were butterflies in your stomach. There was no light fluttering in his stomach, no gentle wing beats. Instead, it felt as though he had swallowed several rocks, and they were rolling around his insides.

Just when Lucas thought if he had to wait any longer he'd combust, he saw Jungwoo turn the corner, and walk towards him. If Lucas had felt a pressure on his heart before, when he saw the other boy, he felt it all dissipate, and he suddenly felt light. He couldn't help the smile that grew across his face.

 

Jungwoo had spent the entire morning dreading the date he had with Lucas in the afternoon. He kept trying to think of what exactly he was going to say to the younger boy. He didn’t want to come off as rude or say anything that would hurt the other boy’s feelings, especially since he had seemed so eager to go on this date.  
He hoped Lucas took it well. According to Ten, it was unusual for him to agree to go out with someone. Jungwoo hoped that meant Lucas was only humoring him by agreeing to this date.

Jungwoo checked his watch and reassured himself that he was right on time as he rounded the corner to the coffee shop. As soon as he glanced up, he was greeted by the dopey smile that was spread across Lucas’ face.

Jungwoo sent a slightly nervous smile back. “You didn’t have to wait outside, it’s pretty cold today.”

Lucas’s grin somehow managed to widen even more as he replied. “It’s no problem, I just got here too.” Lucas reached over and opened the door, waiting for Jungwoo to enter in front of him.

Jungwoo didn’t blush easily despite his quiet persona, and yet he still felt his cheeks redden at the considerate action. It had been a while since he’d last been on a date, and he had to admit that part of him wouldn’t mind getting to know Lucas. Jungwoo brushed that thought away. He had to remember that this date was about letting Lucas down gently.

As the two reached the cashier to order, Lucas reached towards his pocket to pull out his wallet. Jungwoo placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him. “I’ll pay today.” Jungwoo smiled.

Lucas seemed ready to protest, but Jungwoo reassured him “Don’t worry about it, I’m the one who asked you to come here, so I should pay.”

Lucas probably would’ve put up more of a fight, if not for the shock of Jungwoo’s hand on him. Even after the other boy’s touch left, his skin seemed to burn where his hand had been. Jungwoo turned back around to pay while Lucas’ mind buzzed. 

When Jungwoo handed Lucas his drink, he noticed that the other boy seemed distracted. He remained silent as the two walked to a corner booth and sat down.  
Jungwoo’s mind was racing. Him and Lucas barely spoke as they were getting their coffee, and Jungwoo wasn’t sure how to turn the conversation towards telling Lucas the truth: Jungwoo hadn’t been the one to ask out Lucas at all. 

Jungwoo wondered if he was going to have to be the first to speak, when suddenly Lucas said, “I really like you.”

Jungwoo looked up from his drink, surprised. He assumed that Lucas liked him in some way, since he had agreed to go on a date, but the look in Lucas’s eyes was surprisingly intense. 

Lucas looked down at the table, seeming to put some thought behind his next words. “I know this might be a little awkward to admit on a first date, but since you asked me out first. . .” He stopped to take a breath. “I’ve liked you for a while.”

Jungwoo asked apprehensively, “What’s a while?”

Lucas scratched the back of his neck, looking as though he wanted to ignore the question. “Ever since we met, I think.” He noticed the confused look on Jungwoo’s face. He laughed nervously, “I guess you wouldn’t remember.”

“In middle school, I was on the basketball team. We were a pretty decent team for that age, but our coach wanted us to work more on our flexibility and coordination.” Lucas began.

“He required us to go to at least five of the dance club’s meetings that month to work on that. You were really advanced, so you probably didn’t notice any of us, since we got different instruction. I saw you and your friends dancing though. I guess that’s when I started liking you. You look so graceful when you dance.” Lucas blushed. “I ended up going to more than the five required meetings. My friends thought I was crazy.” 

Jungwoo didn’t know what to say. Did he just get confessed to? He had to do it now. If he let Lucas say anymore, he might not be able to tell him this was all just his friend’s prank.

Jungwoo gathered his courage. “Actually Lucas, I have something I need to tell you.” 

“I made it awkward, didn’t I?” Lucas sighed. “Don’t feel pressured or anything, I don’t expect anything from you. I guess I just never thought I would ever have the chance to talk to you for this long, and I just wanted to tell you while I still have the courage.”

“Honestly, I’ve never dated anyone before because I thought one day I’d have the courage to ask you out. I guess you beat me to it.” Lucas laughed nervously, swirling his coffee with a wooden stick.

Jungwoo was frozen. Lucas had been harboring a crush on him, and that’s why he was always turning down other offers. Offers from people who probably wanted to date Lucas much more than he did. What was he supposed to say now? ‘Sorry to break your heart, but I’m just not interested?’

Lucas looked up at Jungwoo, trying to read his expression. “It’s okay.” Lucas reassured. “I’m just happy you like me at all. Don’t feel too pressured or anything.”  
Jungwoo felt something inside him break. He couldn’t do this. 

“Anyway, thanks for the coffee.” Lucas continued talking. Clearly not aware of Jungwoo’s inner turmoil. “I promise next time I’ll buy you dinner.”

Next time? Jungwoo hadn’t even meant for there to be a this time. He really was going to kill Ten. Lucas smiled, and Jungwoo felt his resolve leave him. He couldn’t do it.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jungwoo said. He had to admit Lucas looked cute when he smiled, and Jungwoo felt his heart soften ever so slightly towards the boy. 

Lucas seemed to cheer up at that statement and relaxed back into his chair. “I’ve talked enough about myself. How about you? How long have you been dancing?”

“According to my sister, ever since I could walk. But I started taking classes when I was four.”

“Wow!” Lucas looked impressed. “That’s way longer than I’ve been playing basketball. No wonder you’re so good at dancing.”

Jungwoo smiled at the other boy’s enthusiasm. He seemed so full of energy. “So, you like basketball, what else do like?”

“Well, I work out a lot, and I also play a lot of video games, mostly with Mark.”

“Mark Lee?” Jungwoo questioned, surprised.

“Yeah, do you know him?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. He’s my best friend’s boyfriend’s younger brother. I’ve only met him once though, because Johnny doesn’t live at home anymore. What about you?” Jungwoo asked. “Any siblings?”

“Unfortunately.” Lucas pouted. “I’m the dreaded middle child. I have an older and a younger brother.”

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a brother.” Jungwoo said. “I have an older sister, but that’s it.”

“I’ve never seen her before. Did she not go to NCT High?” Lucas asked.

“No, she did.” Jungwoo answered. “But there’s an eight year gap between us, so by the time I got to middle school she had already graduated.”

“Oh, I guess that’s why I never saw her. So what does she do now?” Lucas asked.

“She’s a secretary for some CEO of a tech company.” Jungwoo took a sip of his coffee. “What about you’re older brother?”

“Kun’s still in college. He’s only three years older than me.” Lucas checked his phone. “Oh, wow. We’ve already been here for an hour!”

“Really?” Jungwoo checked his watch. “Sorry to cut this short, but I have to head home. I have a lesson at my dance studio at three.”

“No problem.” Lucas stood up. “I guess I’ll see you Monday.”

Jungwoo hesitated for a moment. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

As soon as Jungwoo left, Lucas turned towards the opposite corner of the coffee shop and gave a thumbs up to a figure in a black hoodie and baseball cap.

“Dude, I can’t believe you actually made me do that.” Mark huffed, as he walked towards the door to leave.

“Thanks so much. I think I would’ve actually died if you weren’t there.” Lucas said.

“Uh-huh.” Mark replied. “Just don’t forget the promise you made to me.”

“I know, I know. I’ll do your Algebra homework for the next week.”

“I remember us agreeing on two weeks.” Mark raised an eyebrow.

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Okay two weeks. But I don’t understand it any more than you do.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”


	4. Four

Jungwoo was not a morning person. Ten knew this, because when he greeted Jungwoo Monday morning, he held back for a whole five minutes before he started his interrogation.

“So . . .” Ten began, glancing at Jungwoo’s expression before continuing. “How was your date on Saturday?”

Jungwoo debated hitting his friend, before deciding he was still too tired to truly be annoyed by the question. He just sighed, and responded, “depends on what you define as good.”

Ten raised an eyebrow. “I would define good as Lucas not wanting to hurt me right now.”

“Well I guess it was good then.” Jungwoo replied obscurely.

“So, he took the news well then?” Ten seemed relieved.

Jungwoo avoided making eye-contact with his friend. “I wouldn’t exactly say that either.” 

Ten regarded Jungwoo with confusion. “I’m going to need you to elaborate.”

Jungwoo ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the lockers behind him. “Honestly, I didn’t tell him it wasn’t me who sent the texts.”

“What? Why?” Ten looked confused. “Why wouldn’t you tell him?”

“It’s stupid.” Jungwoo seemed reluctant to explain as he continued speaking. “I was planning on turning him down pretty quickly, but then he started talking. . . Ten, he’s had a crush on me for years. That’s why he hasn’t dated anyone else.”

“No way!” Ten exclaimed, eyes wide. “You wouldn’t lie to about this right?”

“I wish.” Jungwoo stated. “How am I supposed to break up with him? I’ve never had to break anyone’s heart before.”

“Don’t be too dramatic, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Ten reassured.

“I don’t know.” Jungwoo responded doubtfully. “You didn’t see how he was looking at me.”

“Well you can’t just keep dating him!” Ten exclaimed. “If what you’re saying is true, I doubt he’ll be the one to break it off with you anytime soon.”

“Maybe if I just act disinterested, he’ll get the hint and stop pursuing me.” Jungwoo said. “I mean, I’m graduating in a couple months. Maybe I can convince him I’m going to college on the other side of the country or something. I can tell him I just can’t handle a long-distance relationship.”

“Jungwoo.” Ten said flatly. “You’re going to Tisch. That’s literally just across the river.”

“Lower your voice!” Jungwoo urged. “He doesn’t need to know that.”

“You’re going to be recognized for your scholarship at graduation. Do you really think he won’t find out?” Ten raised an eyebrow. “Also, his best friend is my boyfriend’s brother. I love Johnny, but he isn’t exactly known for being tight-lipped.”

Jungwoo’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “How am I supposed to tell him now? Especially after we’ve already been on a date?”

Ten gave him a sympathetic look. “I don’t know.”

 

Lucas didn’t know who had pissed in Mark’s Cheerios today, but whoever it was had Mark distracted and agitated. 

Lucas had been innocently gushing about his date with Jungwoo over the weekend when Mark had suddenly snapped at him. “Could you just shut up for a minute?”

Lucas stared at Mark in confusion. It was so unlike him to snap at the other boy. He clearly had something on his mind that was bothering him.

Mark rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay.” Lucas reassured, his tone guarded. “I should have noticed something was bothering you. What’s up?”

Mark looked unsure. “I don’t think it’s my place to say.”

Lucas was about to respond, but a piercing screech suddenly cut him off before he could open his mouth. If Lucas wasn’t so concerned about Mark, he probably would’ve rolled his eyes. His younger brother, Chenle, was walking towards them down the hall with the rest of his friends.

Mark stiffened and turned around to face the source of the noise. Renjun spotted them and waved from down the hall. 

One of the things Lucas was forced to accept when he became friends with Mark, was the near constant presence of Mark’s younger friends. All of them had met in elementary and early middle school, and as of this year all of them had started high school. They consisted of Lucas’s brother Chenle, his best friend Jisung, and four sophomores, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck.

As soon as the group reached Lucas and Mark, the latter pulled out his phone, and seemed to begin texting someone. The group appeared to be discussing some YouTube video that Jaemin had seen last night.

“Seriously, you guys have to watch it, it was hilarious.” Jaemin gestured wildly with his hands. The only other boy who seemed to be pretending to care was Jeno, while the rest changed the topic of conversation to the party that had happened Saturday night.

“Did you see Yuta and Jaehyun playing beer pong?” Renjun asked Donghyuck, who seemed to be spending a lot of time staring at his feet.

“I don’t think I did.” Donghyuck seemed reluctant to speak.

Renjun laughed. “I guess you were pretty wasted at that point.”

Mark’s expression turned to one of concern at that statement. “Hey Donghyuck, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“About what?” Donghyuck quipped. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

Lucas knew he could be oblivious sometimes, but even he noticed how unnaturally Mark and Hyuck were acting towards one another. Normally the two were attached at the hip, but Donghyuck’s tone of voice was cold as he shot down Mark’s attempts to speak with him.

Lucas wondered if they had gotten into a fight. It wasn’t unusual for the two to bicker on occasion, but those skirmishes never lasted for more than a day or two. However, Mark didn’t seem mad at his friend. Rather, he looked concerned. Donghyuck, on the other hand, continued to avoid eye contact while playing with the sleeve of his sweater.

Before the atmosphere could get even more tense, Lucas suddenly spotted Jungwoo walking down the hallway with Ten. Mark and Donghyuck forgotten, he nervously raised his hand to wave at the older boy. He was still struggling to believe that their date on Saturday hadn’t been some strange dream fabricated by his mind.

Ten noticed Lucas first, and nudged Jungwoo’s shoulder to get his attention. Jungwoo spotted Lucas and returned his wave with a soft smile. 

“Hey guys, I’ll be right back.” Lucas informed his friends before making his way towards Jungwoo.

“Hi!” Lucas greeted enthusiastically.

“Hello.” Jungwoo responded.

“Um, how was the rest of your weekend?” Lucas asked, occupying his hands by toying with one of his rings, rolling it between his index finger and thumb.

“Pretty uneventful.” Jungwoo answered.

Lucas noticed Jungwoo’s friend watching him with interest, and he suddenly felt more nervous than he was already.  
“I just wanted to tell you I had a really great time, and um . . .” Lucas paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. “Are you free this Friday?”

Jungwoo thought for a moment before answering. “I have dance lessons until eight, but I’m free after that.”

Lucas grinned. “Perfect. Since you bought me coffee, I have to pay you back, right? Is it okay if I meet you after your lesson?”

“I suppose.” Ten raises an eyebrow at his friend’s answer. “As long as there’s food. I usually eat after my lesson.”

Lucas grinned widely. “So, it’s a date?”

“I guess so. I’ll text you my studio’s address later.” 

“Great!” Lucas responded. “I guess I’ll see you Friday.”

Lucas walked back towards his friends after waving goodbye to Jungwoo. Unsurprisingly, the first to speak up was Chenle. “Who was that?”

“None of your business.” Lucas retorted, brushing off his brother’s question.

“Lucas has a boyfriend.” Mark answered flatly.

Lucas responded defensively. “Shut up! I do not. We just went on a date, that’s all.”

“But you want him to be your boyfriend.” Mark countered.

“Maybe,” Lucas paused. “Okay fine, I do. But I don’t want to rush him. Saturday was the first time we’ve ever really talked. We’re still getting to know each other.”

“I thought you already knew everything about him after stalking him for the past five years.” Mark teased.

“I didn’t stalk him, and no I don’t know everything about him.” Lucas defended.

“Whatever you say.” Mark raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Anyways, the bell’s about to ring so I got to head to class. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Lucas just scoffed as Mark walked off to his first period. Leave it to his best friend to betray him to Chenle. He was sure his brother would be pestering for the next week.

 

As soon as Lucas walked back towards his friends Ten spun to face Jungwoo. “Did you really just agree to go on another date with him?”

“I couldn’t help it!” Jungwoo insisted. “Did you see the face he was making? Besides, he does owe me for coffee.”

“Are you sure that’s why you said yes?” Ten asked.

“Of course.” Jungwoo stated. “What else was I supposed to do? Reject him on a Monday morning in front of all his friends?” 

“Yes . . .” Ten trailed off.

“Well, unlike you, I happen to be sympathetic to other people’s feelings.” Jungwoo defended.

“I’m just saying, it might be better to break it off now rather than later. It’s just going to hurt more if he gets attached.”


End file.
